Unspoken
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: what can u do for your love? ... laugh with him ... cry with him ... live for him and to give your life for him. But can you take his life who is your beloved one ? come n solve d mystery. read n review , pls.
1. Chapter 1

Hi friends , how are you all?

I am here with hatke ABHIRIKA two shots.

Let's start .

...

* * *

 **UNSPOKEN**

 **...**

it was not any ordinary day in CID bureau , as the environment was filled up with unknown tension . Purvi and Pankaj had fixed their eyes on the screen ,not to miss any unwanted movement .

daya had a file in his hands and he was going through the compiled information again and again was anxious while getting no minor clue . he finally , threw the file a side .

" **Han , Daya kya pata chala? "...** a desperate voice echoed in the bureau , alerting all about his arrival . ACP entered inside the bureau hurriedly , Daya dragged himself unwillingly towards him with lowered head .

Acp raised his voice , his eyebrows shrunk with the hint of reply – Daya? ...

Daya looked up – **"Sorry Sir, humari har koshish ke bawjood abhi tk kuch pta nhi chala."**

Acp grumbled while inserting his both hands inside his coat's pockets - **"Tum samaz rhe ho , aaj pure 7 din hone aye hei , Aur hume Abhijeet ki itni si khabar bhi nhi .wo kaha hei ? .. kesa hei ? .. kuch bhi khabar nhi . do you get it? .. woh jese hawa me gayab ho gya hei .** ( suddenly his voice trembled **) ... pta nhi zinda hei bhi ya ? "**

" **sir? ...please . Abhijeet sir thik hoge"** ... a sudden trembling interruption came .

Acp rolled his eyes at Freddy – **"oh! Really , kis bina pr bo lrhe ho ? .. kuch sabot mila ?"**

Daya gathered some courage **– "sir , Abhijeet jis din se gayab hua hei , uss dinse lekar , aja tk ki har ek activity pr hum nazar rkhe hue hei ."**

Acp – **"And what about ...?"**

Before he complete his sentence , other middle aged man rushed entered the bureau .

" **Pradyuman ! ...** ( his eyes were searching for him ) **... Tarika ka kuch pta chala ?"** ... his eyes had hope.

Acp meaningfully gazed Daya - " **Salunkhe ! ... relax ! .. kuch nhi hua hei use , woh thik hogi . hum dhund rhe hei na Tarika ko?" .**.. placing hand on Doctors shoulder ,Acp took him to one of the chairs **... "baith"** ... he said in commanding tone .

Dr. Salunkhe took the seat while noticing expressions of his face – " **tum logon ko abhi tk uska kuch bhi pta nhi chala na? ...char din ho gye yar, bachhi ka pta nhi chal rha** ". ... his voice was shivering with unknown fear.

Acp squeezed his shoulder gently .

Dr continued without looking at him ... " **uss rat , lab se ghar jane ke liye nikli aur fir ? .. tabse uska kuch pta nhi chala rha, yar" ...** suddenly his voice raised ..." **yeh sab uss ... uss... Abhijeet ki wajhse ho rha hei ."**

Daya – " **sir , isme Abhijeet ka kya kasoor ?"**

Dr shouted at him - " **tum toh chup hi rho ... usike dost ho** "... Acp silenced Daya through his eyes .

Doctor turned to Acp – " **tumhara woh inspector jabse lapta hei , meri bachhi pareshan thi . na woh Abhijeet uski life me ata aur na hi uske sath esa kuch hota ."**

Acp tried to calm him down – **dekh Salunkhe , Tarika ke liye hum sab bhi pareshan hei .. jaldi hi uska bhi pta chal jayega . humari koshish jari hei .**

Same time Rajat entered and stopped seeing the tension in the environment ... Acp asked through eyes and he nodded negatively . All sighed .

...

...

Scene shift.

A deserted house at a small island , situated somewhere in the middle of the vast sea .

Inside that house ,

The man in exhausted condition , his hands tied to the arms of the wooden chair with rope and legs with each other , his head hung at one side . his face had marks of bruises and one of his closed eyes was swollen . dried blood stains left their marks on the corner of his lips .

His shirt was tore at every possible place , and was at short to hide blue – black beating marks over his body.

" **Aah! "...** his neck slightly lifted .. and immediately dangled due to pain.

Some moments passed , and again he lifted his neck feebly . resting it to the headrest of the chair . he waited to breath . forcefully his one of the eyes opened while another remained ajar.

It was not work of less than ten minutes but finally He composed himself , his vision ran over the place , only a dim bulb was lighting it up , a small air closed room with least things , a water pot at one corner , folding table adjoining to it and the opposite wall with color peeled out had a calendar hung , showing the same ongoing month . some red ink faint cross marks? .. he blinked his lashes to clear the blurry scene . and now it grew clear . red cross marks were done on some specific dates on the very next page . his sharp mind noticed it , the marks began from 2nd of this month and last dated cross marked was 8th date . he stressed his brain , " **2** **nd** **date?"** ... the very same date when he was hit and fell unconscious, he probably was kidnapped ob the same date .

" **Oh! "..** he rested head back again and closed his eyes . the dizziness started occupying his consciousness . he winced trying to fist his fingers , the unbearable pain raised in his head ,

A scene flushed before his eyes ,

...

Flash back one ...

 _Two men were standing opposite to each other at the corner of a cliff , he could recognized one of them easily, wearing blue jeans , blue checked shirt and a brown coat , his signature mark, it was himself , he was pointing a gun on the next person who was facing his back to the deep valley , he was completely exhausted , unarmed and was carefully stepping behind , without removing his gaze from the gun in his hand . that person said something and in reply , he pressed the trigger , the bullet shot and hit him at the side of his arm he stumbled , next shot grabbed the exact aim and penetrate his chest at the centre ._

" _ **Aaah!"**_ _... a scream echoed in the valley , stumbling back ,his hand pressed his chest from where blood was oozing out , he forwarded his other hand to him but the next moment , his leg slipped off the cliff and before he could do anything , his body was floating on the air ,_

 _He fell in the vast jungle , His scream remained echoing in the air for more time ._

 _..._

 _He kept his gun back in the coat's pocket , and same time heard ringing sound , he pulled out his cell ... checking the caller ID. he picked it up ._

" _ **Han , Purvi ! bolo "...**_

 _ **Mein ek kamse bahar aya hun ...**_

" _ **Thik hei, mei adhe ghante me bureau pahunchta hun"**_ _...he hung up the call and with out looking back , moved to the car ._

 _..._

 _Flash back ends ._

 _..._

" **Pani ! "..**. his dried , torn lips slightly flipped but words didn't utter.

...

His breathing became uneven and shallow . bringing in his body and mind . again some memories flipped before his closed eyes .

...

 _Flash back two ._

 _..._

 _He overlook that ware house again , no movements , no human signs ,_ _ **... "muze usne yaha kiyun bulaya hoga ? "**_

 _He remembered , that his khabri informed him about some illegal activities in that specific ware house , and called him there . suddenly his sharp ears sensed some movements behind him , he turned back but was late to react ._

 _And a shadow overpowered him from behind , before he could pull out his gun , someone hit back side of his head hardly ... pain arouse in his mind , he held his head tight with both his hands . he felt , the place was whirling around him. darkness started gathering around him . and he fell down ._

 _..._

 _Flash back ends ._

 _..._

He effortlessly tried to move but didn't move only his chair produce a creaking noise.

 **Ssssh!** ... A moan escaped . he looked at his right hands wrist , the rope tying his hand to the arm of the chair was piercing in the flesh of his wound and fresh blood started oozing out . he carefully noticed that swollen area of his wrist where some minute blue marks were present . they had similarity like injection marks.

 **Injection ? ... par muze koi injection kiyun de rha hoga ?** ... Suddenly it clicked in his mind .

 **Drugs ?... Probably yes** . ... That's why he didn't recall any of the memories of last some days .

And this dizziness, heaviness of head , all are the aftermath of these drugs running in his blood .

He vigorously shook his head to remove that heaviness. And again his gaze grabbed by the calendar .

 **Shayad , ho sakta hei , Mein yaha uss dinse quid hun ... Par yeh kon hei jinhone muze pakadke rkha hei ? shayad CID ke koi dushman ? ... Kya chahte hei woh muzse ?** ... He was still trying to search answer for these questions and suddenly a sound of latch opening was heard .

The door blew opened , and someone was forcefully pushed inside , he / she stumbled entered inside and the door closed behind . the man blinked his eyes several times to take a keen look at the person laying on dusty floor in black cloths . **A girl ! ...** He wondered .

A sobbing sound heard when She was removing the hair from her face , she looked back at the banged door.

He exclaimed ... **Tarika?...**

She jerk looked up at him ... Fear and pain on Her face changed into shock and den in unexpected surprise cum happiness . some how , she managed to get up and rushed to him .

Words came out excitedly **... Abhijeet ! ... Tum ? ...** Leaning over his body , she hugged him **... Abhijeet ! humne tumhe Kaha kaha nhi dhunda ?**

Her one hand was on his cheek and another moved over his chest and then arm unstopping... **Tum thik ho ? ... Yeh khoon ?... Bahot Mara kya inn darindo ne?...**

 **T..Tarika! ... Pani ! ...** He requested .

 **Pani ?... Ruko ... Mein dekhti hun ...** She ran her vision around in the room and found water pot kept in one corner .

She stood and headed towards the pot . filled the glass with water and came to him.

 **Lo ... Pi lo !** ... She brought the glass closer to his mouth and her other hand gave support to his head from behind .

He closed his eyes when water started dripping in his food tube. That cool feeling realized him , how dried and sour his throat was !

 **OK ! ...** She asked while removing the glass away from his lips and kept it down on floor.

 **Hmm...** His weak reply came.

 **Abhijeet !** ... She called his name again and leaned down to untie the knot of rope .after struggling for few minute she succeeded to freed his both hands . and then legs too.

 **Khade ho paoge ?**... She asked while offering support to his shoulders . he grasped both the arms of chair with his hands and rooted his feet on floor . then slowly he got up .

 **Sambhal ke ! .**.. She tighten her grip around his shoulder . and placed his hand on her own shoulder . After some time , his shaking legs stabilized and he sighed .

Tarika too flashed a small satisfied smile.

 **Tarika tum yaha kese ?** ... He questioned.

 **Tumhare gayab hone ke char din bad , mei rat ko labse ghar wapas lout rhi thi aur meri gadi ke samne kuch log aaye .mere puchne se phlehi mere muh par rumal lga hua tha aur chloroform ki strong smell se mera hosh chale gye .** .. She answered .

 **Pta nhi kitne din behosh thi aaj hosh aya toh ek boat pr thi fir yaha par layi gyi** ... She stopped , unknown fear again appeared in her eyes .

He removed his hands from Her shoulders and held her arm .slowly turning her facing him .

 **Inn logone tumhe Torture kiya ?...** His finger softly touched her cheekbone a red swelling was visible there .Tarika had tear brimming up in her eyes , she hugged him ... **Muze bahot dar lg rha hei , Abhijeet ... Yeh log kuch bhi kr sakte hei ... Kuch bhi...**

 **Don't worry , mein tumhare sath hun , mere hote hue koi tumhe hat tk nhi laga sakta ...** he assured her softly .

 **Sach ?** Her face lit up and quickly overshadowed with the same fear .

He separated from her and went near the closed window , gave a blow to it but no effect . he checked the room again .any place , any crack available to escape. Tarika was keenly watching him ...

 **Koi fayda nhi** ... she said .

He shot a questioning look and she explained ... **Yeah jagha samundar ke bicho bich hei , Charo tarfse gahra samunder hei ... Woh log jb muze yaha laye the tb ankhopr patti bandhi hone ke bawjood itna samaz aya ki muze samundar me kafi andar tk laya gya hei .**

 **Par , yahase nikalne ka try to kr sakte hei na?** ... His replied hopefully running his eyes over the place .

 **Tum nhi samaz rhe , yaha ka samunder sharks se bhara hua hei . tair ke Jana bhi Jan ke sath juwa khelne jesa hei...** She was completely shattered.

He glanced her , who had already gave up .

 **Ab Hume koi nhi bacha Sakta...** tearsstarted flowing from her eyes .

He came to her , cupped her face ... **Meri taraf dekho, Tarika . .. Mei tumhe kuch nhi hone dunga . I love you .** ..and he pecked her fore head .

She was surprised on his sudden confession .

 **Han, mein tumhe bahot pyar krta hun . bahot jyada ... Kisi aur se bhi jyada ...** he said peeping in her eyes .

 **Yeah ab bol rhe ho jbki mout samne khadi hei** ... She asked with anxiety.

 **Tarika! Jbse tumhe phli bar dekha tbhi pyar ho gya tha ... Bas kbhi izhar nhi kr paya .**

Her tears made their way down her cheeks .

He wiped them gently and kissed her eyes .

 **Tumhare sath jeene ki tamanna thi , tabhi toh** ... And he stopped .

 **Mein tumhare sath hun , tarika. Mout tumhari taraf badhe , issue phle use mei gale lga lunga...**

 **Sach ?...** Her amazed words ... **Itna pyar krte ho muzse?**

 **Han bahot jyada , tumhare liye apni Jan bhi dunga** ... He replied in dreamy tone... She slowly separated from him and stepped back.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Wohi toh chahti hun mei ! ... Tumhari Jan!...** He couldn't believe his ears .

 **Tarika! ...** He bearely uttered.

 **Kiyun ? Kya hua?... Abhi toh mere liye apni Jan deneko ready the na? ...fir kya hua?...** Tarika asked in blank tone.

 **What? ... Yeh tum bol rhi ho?...** he was completely shocked .

 **Han mein bol rhi hun.** .. ( stressing each word ) **... Muze tumhari jann chahiye.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ohh! toh mera shak sahi nikla , tum mere sath khel khel rhi thi?..** he asked in hurt voice ,

...

 **khel mei nhi tum khel rhe ho, mere sath , apne colleagues ke sath , ACP sir ke sath aur CID ke sath** ,... tarika moved back .

 **Cid ki pith piche tum kya krte ho ? Kin logose milte ho ? Sab pta hei muze .**

 **Cid officer ka toh sirf mukhouta hei , tumhari asliyat toh kuch aur hi hei ,** she was contempt.

His expressions too started changing .

 **Mein Tumhare iss khel ko pehchan gyi hun aur ab use bas anjam de rhi hun .**

Abhijeetwas irritated **\- Bas kro Tarika ...CID ! .. CID! .. CID ! ... Kya diya hein CID ne muze ? ... sirf 2 time ki roti ...**

 **Tarika - yeh tum bol rhe ho? .. jiska wajood hi CID se hein.**

 **Abhijeet - bas nam se kya hota hein ? ... par ab muze sab mil gya hein .**

 **Yeh CID wale yehi deserve krte hei , woh ACP ? .. Use aur uski CID ka mei jaldi hi namo nishan mita dunga.**

 **Tarika - Mat bhulo , mei bhi usi CID ka ek hissa hun ...**

Abhijeet stepped near her - **Tarika ! bas thode hi din ! ... mera kam ho jaye toh Hum dono yahase khi durr chale jayenge ... I really love you very much .**

Tarika moved back again - **Agar zinda bache tohi bhag paoge na ?**

Abhijeet was surprised - **Kon marega muze ?**

 **Mein !** .. she replied firmly .

 **Tum ?**... a small unbelievable smile came over his lips .

 **Han mein ,..** and she tapped her sole of her right shoe down on floor , a gap opened and something came out . in a fraction of blink , she bend down and swiftly removed it .

He could see a dagger in her hand with a shiny , sharp blade .

 **Tarika !** ... He wasted time and taking advantage she pounced upon him , he didn't realize when he tasted the dust on floor . the dagger was coming swiftly towards him , still he managed to balance and gripped her raised hand .

They were struggling hard to get hold of dagger . she made one more try to stab him but this time he was very alert , he overcome the attack . and immediately went behind her , his hand grasped her wrist that was holding the dagger and twisted it to her back , she growled and then pain started gathering in her beautiful eyes as he apply more presser on her wrist , twisting it harder . finally her grip loosen and dagger fell from her hand , he quickly tossed it at the other corner of the room and in a rage , he pushed her towards the opposite wall . she couldn't control her self and stumbled her head hit hard against the wall, a shrill escaped from her mouth and she collapsed down.

His wide eyes noticed a red wet line coming down with her head .

 **Tarika!** ... He cried and ran to her who was laying in the floor .

He came on his knees and took her face in his hand , her fore head had a fresh wound and blood appeared around it . he hugged her tight

 **Tarika ! Yeah kya ho gya muzse ? ...** And he tried to support by shoulder But she refused his hand and looked other side.

 **Tum janti nhi mein tumse kitna pyar krta hun , tumhare chehre par dag bhi lag jaye muze achha nhi lgta aur yeh jakhm ? ...**

he cupped her chin with one hand harshly . ..she felt pain but didn't look up at him .

Abhijeet forced her to look at him **\- kiyun nhi pyar kr sakti muzse?**

Tarika tried to remove his hand - **iska jawab tum jante ho**.

Abhijieet - **Mein tumhe duniya me sabse jyada pyar krya hun, Deewana hun tumhara , fir bhi tum? ..** he sounded hurt .

TArika replied - Mein **tumse pyar nhi krti , na hi kbhi krungi, fir jo chahe kr lo.**

he pulled him self back from her , and stood up . pulling his own hair in frustration , he shouted on her .

 **mere sath nhi chal sakti, ...**

 **muzde pysr nhi kr sakti , ...**

 **fir meIn kya kru ? ... par mein toh tumse hi pyar krta hun na?**... his voice was soft and convincing .

 **huhh!** .. he let out a long sigh .

 **par , ab toh mein tumhe chodkr ja bhi nhi sakta** ... she realized his weird tone .

his eyes had a tinge of craziness , bringing his face closer to her , he said - **tumhe mere bareme sab pta joh chal gaya hein ...**

he moved back **, kya kru ? ... kya kru?**... she could see him tapping on table restlessly ... and her eyes remained widened when he brought his right hand that was behind , before him , she shocked to see a gun in his hand , immediately her hand checked her pant's heap pocket , she growled .

tilting his head a little , he chuckled . his eyes had a different shine, a crazy glitter ... slowly smile on his face converted into small laugh and then he started laughing maniacally ...

 **kya dhund rhi ho ? ...** she didn't reply .

 **ise ?** .. showing gun in his hand he asked.

she still remain silent starring him constantly , but her mind started working speedily , he must have pulled it out her heap pocket when she stumble and fell and he came to support .

suddenly her gaze fell at the corner ,

 **meri gun ?** ...she moved a bit towards that corner .

 **par ab yeh meri hei** ... he replied aiming it to her .

 **kya kroge ? maroge muze?**... shooting next question she kept on moving in the same direction .

 **han , mar bhi sakta hun ...** Abhijeet spun the gun in one finger .

 **toh maro ...** demanding so , she swooped on that thing in corner , grabbing it in one hand , she rolled her body towards him .

he screamed with wide eyes , when she hopped on her feet .. **Tarika !..** he again pointed gun at her .

but it was too late , she was already on her feet next to him at hands distance . ..

 **hilo mat warna goli aarpar ho jayegi** ... his false warning didn't affect her .

grasping the dagger tightly in hand , she brought her left leg behind her body and leaned ahead **... maro ... agar tum muze nhi maroge toh mere hatho tuhari mout yakinan hei ...** the point of dagger was touching lower side of his chin .

suddenly they heard sound of engine of motor boat roaring towards that place ...

Tarika - **CID !**

Abhijeet - **cid ? ... hahaha ... ab toh har taraf se tumhari hi har hei .**

Reading question in her eyes , he continued .

 **agar tum mar jati ho toh meIn sabko bol dunga ki tum bik chuki ho aur tumne muzpr hamla kiya toh majbooran muze goli chalani pdi .. aur ek Senior insp. ki bat pe shak kon kr Sakta hei bhala ...**

 **par mein tumhe dusra option deta hun .. CID ke age muh mat kholo , bas cuip rho ... mein unhe bol dunga ki Hume yaha criminals ne bandhak bnakr rkha tha . koi doubt nhi krega ... aur fir thode hi dino bad hum yahase furrrrrrr.**

Tarika didn't say any thing but her hand slowly came down in dilemma.

Taking it as her assent , Abhijeet became careless .

 **yeh hui na bat** ... he was so overjoyed and in that excitement his hand holding gun went down , grabbing the chance, her grip at the dagger became tighter . she swiftly moved closer to him ...

...

...

same time, the boat was cautiously moving towards shore ..

purvi **– sir, humare informetion me according Tarika ko issi jagha rkha hei ...**

before any one could reply . they heard a shrill .

 **aah ! ...**

...

the boat was few meters away from the shore ...

daya - **sir, kisike chikh ne ki awaz ayi ...**

Acp coming forward replied - **kahi** **Tarika ? kahi Hume der toh nhi ho gyi. ...**

All were helplessly looking at the house in tension which coming closer .

...

In side the house .

Abhijeet looked at her face in disbelief that was just few inches away from him and then lowered his gaze . her hand was touching his stomach and only her fist grasping on the handle was visible . she abruptly rolled it and her fist got slacked in his blood ... the gun in his hand fell weakly down and he tried to grip her shoulder with that hand but she stepped back , removing the dagger and the next moment, it again plunged in his upper stomach ... his eyes widened and blood started gathering in them ... holding his stomach with both his hands he stumbled back ... again forwarded his hand to her but failed to grip her ... and slowly he collapsed down .

 **dhokha ! .. dhokha diya TT ttumne** ... words came from his mouth very weakly ...

 **huh**... she grinned cruelly . **.. nahi ! ...** **tumhare dhokhe ka badla liya mene ... tumhe mar kr muze koi afsos nhi hei ... tumhari mout me hi kisiki zindagi hei ...**

he tried to smile but pain arose in his body **.. aah ...** whimper escaped and his iris climbed up.

 **par tumhe muz jesa deewana kbhi nhi milega ...**... he collapsed back . taking support of wall , he started sliding down .

unknowingly Tarika ran to him , she held him by arms . he smiled weakly on her concern. Her eyes too had pain .

 **janti ho! ... mein tumhe badi asani se mar sakta tha par meine eisa nahi kiya ? .. mene tumse joh pyar kiya hei wesa koi nhi kar sakta.**

Realizing something ,she moved back but he gripped her blood stained wrist .

 **Tumne muze Mara , dukh nhi hei par mere pyar ko nhi samzi , jate hue yehi khalish jarur rhegi ... T.. tarika** ... and his hand slipped down , with shine in his eyes leaving him.

Tarika stayed rooted on her place , starring him with tears in her eyes freeze .

...

...

...

...

the door bang opened and cid team entered ,

Daya yelled looking at the lifeless body laying in the centre **\- ABHIJEET !**

and he rushed to him .

others looked here and there and spotted her sitting in one corner resting her head to wall , her both hands down on ground on either side of her body , blood stains on her shirt and her face and she was starring at his body without blinking her eyes ... purvi went to her and kept her hand on her shoulder .

Daya checked his pulses and informed ACP in quivering voice - **sir , ... A.. Abhijeet. nhi raha .**

ACp screamed – **what?** ... and he ran to him .

in next few moments , Acp and other cops gathered around them .

the cry was loud and no one heard her repeatedly saying ... **mene ... mene use mar dala ...**

 **...**

* * *

End of first chapter .

...

So many questions? .. wait to get them Answered.

Thanks to all those who reviewed for my first ABHIRIKA FIC – EK HI BHOOL .

Hope you people liked it , if so, please review .

Next chap. Will be second and final chapter .

Hasta La Vista .

It's me MEGHANA .


	2. Chapter 2

Hii , thnk u very much for ur warm reviews on last chap. ! hope u will like this chap. Too ?

longestttttt chap. ever.

let s start ..

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2...**

Two months later ,

In a hilly area,

The qualis was climbing up the pass with quite difficulty .

The driver was tired enough but the scenery around was worth to refresh his mood .

While enjoying the cool air , He looked at the tender figure of his friend, sleeping at passenger seat , his heart pinched seeing her like this . her already slim figure turned to skinny one . her ever cheerful face became dull and pale and her glittery eyes lost their shine during this tough period .

it was indeed tough time for all of them but the person who suffered most was she !

Daya - **yeh pichle do mahino me kitna sehna pda na Tarika tunhe?"**

And he gently patted her hair .

...

All those bitter memories started flickering before his eyes one by one ,

It started that day ,

Flash back one

...

 _At a crime spot ,_

" _ **Abhijeet. kya kr rhe ho ? evidence ko hath lganese pehle gloves pehn lo "...**_ _Daya put on his gloves and found Abhijeet touching the evidence bare handed so literally shouted ._

" _ **Sorry , dhyanse hi nikl gya yar "...**_ _Abhijeet apologized sheepishly and wore hand gloves ._

 _..._

...

...

Another day,

" _ **Abhijeet , Aajkal har choti bat me galtiyan krne lage ho tum? ... ho kya gya he tumhe ?... aaj toh had kar di"**_ _... ACP was boiling in anger when came to know that , due to Abhijeet s careless handling they lost the whole data in hard disc about a international criminal . Abhijeet lowered his head ._

 _..._

...

More or less , It went on like this , and all realized Abhijeet s changed behavior . his repeatedly done mistakes , his behavior like a new bee .

one day , it discussed in bureau too,

...

" _ **Sir, Abhijeet kuch badla hua sa lag raha hei ... pahle dusroki galtiyan sudharne wala Abhijeet aaj khud galtiyon pe galtiyan kar raha hei .. aur chehre pe pachtawa bilkul nhi "...**_ _it was Daya himself who initialize the topic ._

" _ **Kehana kya chahte ho tum Daya, saf saf kaho "...**_ _ACP demanded ._

 _Daya spoke with firm tone -_ _ **"Sir , koi bhi galti ek bar hoti hein , bar bar hoti hei woh galati nahi hoti" ...**_

 _ACP narrowed his eyes_ _ **" tumhara matlab , Abhijeet jan buzkr yeh sab kar raha hein ? "**_

 _Instead of answering his senior , Daya opt to keep mum.._

...

...

...

One day , Freddy came with a shocking news .

...

 _Freddy -_ _ **"sir, mere khabri ne Abhijeet sir ko dance bar me john ke sath sharab pite hue dekha "...**_

 _But ACP hushed him , saying , may be Abhijeet must have been there for removing some information from John ._

But his satisfaction was not long lasting .

...

...

One day in a secret place ,

 _ACP -_ _ **"Daya , muze yaha Milne ko kiyun bulaya ?"**_

 _Daya took out a black button -_ _ **"bureau me bat nahi ho sakti thi sir ."**_

 _ACP took the button in his hand_ _ **"BUG? "**_

 _Daya -_ _ **"han sir, meri desk ke niche laga hua tha ... abhi agar bureau me dhunde toh aur bhi milenge .. aur shayad humare phones bhi tap ho rhe hei."**_

 _ACP -_ _ **"matlab , humara hi aadmi hum par nazar rakhe hue hein ? "**_

 _Daya_ _ **yes sir."**_

 _ACP looked at him meaningfully ._

...

Flash back ends .

at present , his hands were busy in driving Qualis but his mind was not free from those memories .

...

suddenly,

" **Abhijeet ! "...** a scream escaped from her mouth in sleep and Daya stopped the vehicle at once .

" **Tarika ! kya hua ? Are you all right? ".** Daya shook her shoulder lightly . she looked at him confused ,

" **Sapna dekha? "..** Daya again asked in concern .

she realized , it was a dream , and nodded her head a little ..

Daya - **Aankhe band kr lo .**

He again concentrated in drive and she rested her head back .closing her eyes. But every moment of these last two months was randomly flashing in front of her eyes unwillingly , and she was again and again drowning in those waves .

...

Flash back ...

that day ,

Daya came with solid proof against him .

 _ACP was overlooking the snaps handed over by Daya ._

 _DAya -_ _ **Abhijeet ki alag alag criminals ke sath hath milate hue photos ... kuch me woh haste hue hein aur yeh toh paise lete hue hein ...**_

 _ACP -_ _ **Tum kehna chahte ho , Abhijeet bik chuka hei?**_

 _Daya -_ _ **Nhi sir, Woh badal gya hei . ye humara Abhijeet nahi hei .**_

 _ACP was shocked on this explanation ._

 _Daya continued -_ _ **sir, apko yad hein pandhara din pehle Raja aur uske gang ko pakad kar hum wapas aye par Abhijeet nahi aya tha , hum sab uske liye pareshan the , uska phone bhi nahi lag rha tha .**_

 _ACP nodded remembering that incidence._

 _ **Aur fir , pure 6 ghanto bad Abhijeet aya , aneke bad bhi woh kafi nervous sa lag rha tha ... mene pucha toh muze thikse jawab bhi nahi diya .**_

 _ACp -_ _ **Daya, matlab kya hein tumhara?**_

 _Daya . - si_ _ **r , pichle kuch dinose mene ABhijeet ki jankari nikali toh muze pata chala ki uss din wapas ate hue uski car ka accident ho gya tha , Par Abhijeet toh sahi salamat humare pass wapas aya tha ? ane ke bad usne kuch jikr bhi nhi kiya . Muze toh lagta hein ki tab use kidnap kar liya tha aur humare Abhijeet ki jagaha yeh behrupiyan aa gya .**_

 _Acp -_ _ **finally humara shak sahi nikla , yeh Abhijeet nhi koi aur hei . ..**_ _Acp confirmed while scanning those snaps taken by their khabri .. . Abhijeet in different places with different criminals._

 _Daya raised the question -_ _ **ab kya kare sir ? use pakad le?**_

 _Acp nodded in no -_ _ **nhi, use shak bhi nahi hona chahiye ki hume uski asliyat pata chal chuki hei . use wese hi Kam karte rehne do .**_

 _Daya -_ _ **par sir?**_

 _Acp glanced daya -_ _ **Daya, mat bhulo Agar yeh sach me behrupiyan hein ? aur humara Abhijeet uske kabje me hei , Hume uska pta thikana kuch nhi maloom . aur na hi uski salamati ki khabar hein. Ese me kya use pakadna samazdari hein**_

 _.all were shattered hearing acp s conclusion .. they were feeling helpless because of this imposter of Abhijeet who had kidnapped their senior officer._

 _Acp -_ _ **I have a plan , Freddy ! jao salunkhe aur Tarika ko bula lao.**_

...

...

 _Acp -_ _ **Tarika ! kya tum yeah kar paogi ? ...**_ _after narrating his whole plan , now the veteran was waiting for Tarika s reply ._

 _Dr. Salunkhe interrupted -_ _ **Pradyuman, tum pagal ho gye ho ? ... hum CID me bhale hi hein par esa kam tum Tarika se kese expect kr sakte ho?**_

 _Acp fixed his eyes over her nervous face_ _ **\- tarika , tum kya kehti ho ?**_

 _Tarika replied hesitantly -_ _ **sir woh ..**_

 _Dr salunkhe again came in middle -_ _ **use kya puchte ho ? mein batata hun ... woh esa kam nahi karegi .. apni kisi lady officer se kiyun nahi krwate yeh sab drama ?**_

 _Acp realized his friends sneering tone_ _ **\- apni officer ko bhi bol Sakta tha par Tarika ka Abhijeet ke sath joh lagaw hei . aur us se bhi jyada inn dino , iss behrupiyen ka Tarika ke liye badhata attraction dekha jaye toh uske hisab se agar woh yeh kam kregi toh hum Abhijeet ko bcha payege aur is behrupiye ko bhi daboch sakenge ...**_

 _Tarika didn't reply . but lowered her head in embarrassment ._

 _Understanding her situation , Acp said -_ _ **thik hei mein tum par dabaw nhi dal sakta ... koi aur rasta nikalte hein par waqt jyada waste hoga . Aur jyada time waste matlab Abhijet ki zindagi ko jyada khatra .**_ _... his words penetrated her heart ._

 _Tarika instantly replied -_ _ **sir mein taiyar hun Abhijeet ki Jan bachane ke liye aap Jo krne ko bolenge mein woh karungi .**_

 _Dr. Salunke asked , not believing her_ _ **\- Tarika, yeh tumhe emotional blackmail kar rha hei aur tum iski batome aa gyi .**_

 _Tarika tried to convince her father figure -_ _ **bat Jo bhi ho sir, Abhijeet ki zindagi se badhkar toh nahi .**_

 _Salunkhe . - pa_ _ **r bachhe tum yeh kese kar paogi ...**_ _( giving a look to ACP )_ _ **yeh shatir dimak admi Abhijeet ka pta laganeke liye tumhe uss behrupiye ko pyar ke jal me fasane ko bol rha hei .**_

 _Acp -_ _ **salukhe ! mein Tarika par koi bhi aanch nhi ane dunga , I promise . uski hifazat meri jimmedari ! side by side humari talash bhi jari rahegi , humara abhijet bhi bach jayega aur woh behrupiya bhi pakada jayega .**_

 _Tarika -_ _ **ok sir! I am ready .**_

...

...

She was trying hard to be close with him but every time his increasing affection towards her , brought more nervousness in her .

...

Flash back ends .

...

...

The vehicle came to halt with a sound and she opened her eyes , they were at hill top , next to a big bungalow .

Finally ,she was there ,

A very well familiar figure was reading a book while sitting in the lounge .

...

" **Abhijeet !" ...** her heart cried but lips remained zipped , and he looked up in a response to Daya s call.

A wide smile appeared on his lips seeing him at door and it widened more when found her standing behind him

 **. Tarika !** he tried hard to stand on his feet .

 **Abhijeet aram se ,"** .. . she immediately rushed to him , supporting him by arms she helped him to stand properly .

" **Tum dono? .. yahan? .. kese? "..** his unending questions got answered by a smile from both of them .

" **Iska matlab? .. ab mein wapas Mumbai chal sakta hun? "...** he looked at them alternately in hopes .

Daya opened his arms to his buddy **"han , hum tumhe lene hi aye hein ..."** and they hugged each other .

...

" **Kese ho , Abhijeet ?"** .. he realized her presence .

Abhijeet - " **yah fine ! .. very fine . "**

Then they all seated on the chairs kept in there. .

" **Wahan sab kese hein? .. sir , freddy , purvi , all"** ... he queried eyeing her hesitantly .

Daya **" - "sab achhe hein , tumhe bahut yad kar rhe hein ."**

Abhijeet - " a **ur baki sab? .. mera matlab hein forensic lab me ."**

Dya asked purposely - " **kon? Dr. Salunkhe? .. who bhi thik hI hein , aur agar kisi dusre ke bareme puchna chahte ho toh sidha unse hi kiyun nahi puchte ho? " ...** his teasing brought a smile at her face while Abhijeet nodded irritatingly .

Abhijeet - " Tari **ka ji , aap kesi hein ?"**

Tarika altered her reply while gazing him **"yah fine . "**

...

She really wanted to ask him many things ,

" **Tum kese ho Abhijeet? ...**

 **Kya tumne muze ek bar bhi yad kiya ?**

 **Tumhe goli lagne ki khabr sunkr muzpr kya gujri iska tumhe kuch andaza bhi hein?**

 **Duty samazkr hi sahi par Tumhare uss humshkl ke sath bitaya hua har ek pal muzpr kitna bhari tha ,tumhe pta bhi hein?"**

But her sealed lips didn t opened .

...

Daya started narrating him **\- Abhi, acp sir ne tumhe do din bad Mumbai wapas loutne ko bola hein . next day ek press conference hein aur sir usme press ke samne humari purI karwayi ke bare me bolne wale hei , isse tumpr lge hue sare dag bhi mit jayenge aur media ka muh bhi band ho jayega ."**

both the cid officers got busy in discussing the future plan after his arrival at Mumbai and she got up , running a glance at the busy two , she silently headed towards the adjoining balcony .

she was happy to be with him , beside him but still something was pinching her .

...

" _ **tumhe muz jesa deewana kahi nhi milega , jitna pyar mein tumse krta hun koi nhi kar sakta ."**_

" _**Tumne muze Mara , dukh nhi hei par mere pyar ko nhi samzi , jate hue yehi khalish jarur rhegi**_ _ **..."**_

...

Her mind was occupied with all those words said by him before death .

She was unable to forget those two eyes . .. those were flooding with love for HER .

" **ROCKY ! "...** unmindfully she uttered his name . and a cold shiver ran through her blood .

" **yeh kiske bare me soch rhi ho Tarika? ... woh tumhare Abhijeet ka replica tha joh puri cid ko mitane chala tha , tumne toh bas apni duty nibhayi hein . "**... She inhaled a deep breath .

...

inside the house ,

both the officer s finished their conversation .

Daya could see him restlessly glaring her every now and then .

Daya touched his shoulder gently - **"ja us'se bat kr le."**

Abhijeet – **" han ... par.."**

Daya - **" Abhijeet apne dil ki bat bolne me bahut waqt gawa diya tumne .**

 **jante ho ! woh tumse sachme bahut jyada pyar krti hein , ek trained cop na hone ke bawjud usne joh kiya woh koi bhi aam ladki nhi kr sakti .**

 **Tarika ne yeh Sab sirf tumhare liye , apne pyar ke liye kiya .**

 **ab tumhari bari hein , jao, use apne pyar ka izhar kr do , use bharosa dila do ki tumse pyar krke uski koi galati nhi hui hein ."**

...

Abhijeet smiled and headed towards the door .

...

While watching him going towards her , Daya s eyes had that familiar but unknown face in front of him .

Daya - **Abhijeet ! bahut mushkil se wapas paya hein tumhe . Agar tarika woh sab krne ke liye ready na hoti toh shayad hum tumhe gawa dete .**

 **...**

Flash back ...

T hat night ,

 _Her phone rang , and she came at ACP s house mid night ._

 _Tarika -_ _ **Daya , kya hua hein ?. itni rat ko muze kiyun bulaya hein ? Aur ACP sir kahan hein?**_

 _ **Mein batata hun ...**_ _Before Daya reply , a heavy voice heard ._

 _ACP entered along with senior Doctor ._

 _Coming near them he removed something from his coat s pocket , a quite big paper packet. And kept it at the centre table._

 _ **Yeh kya hein? ...**_ _Dr . Salunkhe leaned to pick it up ._

 _Acp looked at Daya who was starring the packet with completely shattered expressions._

 _Dr .Salunkhe opened it and now , she could see some snaps in his hands ._

 _Dr. salunkhe -_ _ **yeh sab ? ...**_ _his face lost all its colors and those pics slipped down from his trembling hands ._

 _she picked them up, snap of a unconscious human body wrapped wholly In bandage and surrounded by many life saving equipments ,_ _ **It was HE !**_ _her vision became blurry , he was badly injured . No ,actually , there was no place left on his body in normal condition ..._

 _Acps words were falling on her ears but returning back senselessly ..."_ _ **Hum yaha Abhijeet ke behrupiye ko pkakdne ke liye jall bun rahe the ,par woh humse bhi chalak nkla , use hum par shak ho gya hein , apne khilaf sare sabootoko woh hoshiyari se mita raha hein , aur usne humare Abhijeet ko bhi mar dalne ki koshish ki ."**_

 _She jerked stood from her place ._

 _Acp once , looked at her . - "_ _ **in tumhe jhootha dilasa nahi dunga , par Abhijeet is in critical condition . use chati me 2 jagha goliyan mari gyi hein , aur cliff se girne ki wajhse use body par kai jagha choten bhi aayi hein . but he is alive ."**_

 _Salunkhe asked hurriedly - " p_ _ **ar tumhe uska pta kese chala?"**_

 _ACp - " h_ _ **ume shak hein ki use Satara me rkha gya tha , Kass pathar**_ _( Kass Plateau )_ _ **... ke niche jo water fall hein wahase kafi duri pe pani me woh machuaro**_ _( fishermen )_ _ **.. ko behosh , aur buri tarhase zakhmi halat me mila , ho na ho , woh usi water fall me gira hoga . humara naseeb achha tha ki Daya ka ek khabri bhi usi area me rehta hein jisne fouran use khabar kr di ."**_

 _Daya looked up at both the doctors - " h_ _ **umne Abhijeet ko ek safe jagha , puri security ke sath shift kr diya hein , jiska pata sirf mein aur ACP sir , hum dono hi jante hein ."**_

 _ **Woh thik toh hein na ?**_ _.. first time words escaped out from the lady doctors mouth ._

 _Daya assured her - "_ _ **tarika , Abhijeet ko uss jagha puri heath treatment di ja rhi hein , chobiso ghante doctors uske sath hein . ACP sir bhi yahase har ghadi uski khabar rakhe hue hein .**_

 _Tarika looked at him in hope - "_ _ **mein ... mein use mil sakti hun ?"**_

 _Daya stole a glance at ACP ._

 _ACp -_ _ **nahi Tarika , uski security ke sath mein koi samzouta nahi kar sakta . uske thik ho jane ke bad tum sab use mil lena , ok?**_

 _She smiled weakly and lowered her head to hide her tears ... the environment filled up with sadness._

 _Dr. salunkhe was the first to come back in his senses_ _ **Pradyuman ab age kya krne wale ho?**_

 _Acp looked at Daya meaningfully -_ _ **Tarika , muze iss bar bhi tumhari hi help ki jarurat hein .**_

 _She simply looked at him who ignored her gaze and continued his new plan ._

 _..._

 _Salunkhe - P_ _ **radyuman , I can t believe you , tum Tarika se yeh sab khoon kharaba krwana chahte ho?**_

 _Acp reminded him -_ _ **Tum log bhi CID ka hi hissa ho na ?**_

 _Salunkhe -_ _ **han , par hum Doctors hein . logonki jan lete nahi , bachate hein .**_

 _ **Aur Mumbai CID ke baap ko yeh kya bat suzi jo woh khud kisiski zindagI ka faisla krne pr utar aya ?**_

 _ **meI jankari ke mutabik Cid muzrimo ko pakdtI hein , unke khilaf saboot ikkattha krti hein aur Faisala court sunata hein .**_

 _Acp curled his fist -_ _ **sach kaha tumne, muze bhi is sabme koi khushi nhi ho rhi hein par ... par bat mere bête ki jan pr ban aayi hei , kya samazte hein yeh muzrim ? .. hum apni jan pr khelkr unhe pakdte hein aur woh benefits of doubt lekar chut jate hein , iss bar bhi esa hi hua toh? ..**_

 _ **tu janta hein ,mein bhI usulo ka pakka hun , samne wale ko marunga ya khud mrunga , muze selfish kehlwane ka koi shouk nahi hein . par soch , bhagwan na kre Abhijeet ko kuch ho jaye toh ? ... yeh behrupiyan toh Mumbai CID ki izzat ki dhajjiyan uda dega aur nam badnam hoga humare ABhijeet ka . bas isi liye mei chahta hun ki , lathi bhi tute aur awaz bhi na ho ! ...**_

 _ **Tarika beta , tumne usse kafi nazdikiyan bna li hei , use tum pr shak nhi hoga , ab yeh akhri kam kr do .**_

...

And then the things went on swiftly as per the plan .

one day , imposter of Abhijeet vanished from crime spot like a smoke . no one had any idea , where he went missing ? our Cid officer s searched for him every where but in vain! . and then came the next shock.

That night , while returning from Forensic lab , on her way back to home , Dr. TArika , was kidnapped by unknown people . Cid officers frowned due to these two incidences , media too made it a issue ,

and suddenly , after five day , at a island , in the middle of Arabian sea , two people found , injured lady doctor and dead Cid officer .

One side , cid team made it a issue of their prestige to prove her innocence . while at one side , it was proved that he was none other than a international criminal , Rocky who under went plastic surgery and planted himself in CID as sr. inspector . Abhijeet , while real Abhijeet was kidnapped and kept as hostage at one of his secret place facing frequent torturing ..

Cid team submitted pics. and video clip of Abhijeet ,I n supervision of doctors , finally court too accepted that she killed him in order of self defense .

...

Flash back ends .

...

At the present .

She was looking at the scenery outside , he came and silently stood beside her , she sensed his presence but remained silent fixing her eyes elsewhere.

Abhijeet kept hands on railings and initiated - **" Kabhi socha nhi tha ki feelings , emotions etc. iss sabke bare me , mein kabhi bat krunga ."**

She simply gazed him and passed a smile .

Looking at her face , he continued - **" Is strict , rude behavior ke piche yeh bhi ek maksad tha ki inn sab rishtose dur rahu par naseeb ka khel dekho har ek rishta khud ba khud mere pass chala aya , ACp sir ke roop me pita mil gye , bhai ki kami Daya ne puri kar di . magar fir bhi kuch adhura pan tha , koi apna joh muze samze . par lgta hein ki shayad woh kami bhi puri ho jayegi ,"**

Tarika - "F **ir der kis bat ki? ..use bol do apne dil ki bat ."**

Abhijeet **– darta hun "**

Tarika - " **kis bat se?"**

Abhijeet - **"Apne aap se , iss professionse ,**

 **iss cid ki life me use waqt na de paya toh? ..**

 **agar uski choti choti khushi pura karne me nakamyab rha toh ? ...**

 **agar use woh sab na de paya toh , joh ki kisi bhi ladki ki expectation hoti hein toh kya sochegi woh?**

 **Kahi woh Ise mera failure na samaz le, kahi muzse pyar krna use apni galti na lage ."**

...

\- Tarika turned to him and looked straight in his eyes - **"Abhijeet , itne salome bas itna hi samaz paye ho use? ... kya isse pahle kabhi bhi usne tumse bewajha koi expectations ki hein ?"**

Abhijeet lowered his head - " **esi bat nhi hein Tarika, par mein shayad woh sab na keh paunga joh koi bhi ladki sunna chahegi , meri fitrat me nhi hei."**

Tarika asked silently - k **ya sun'na chahti hein koi ladki?"**

Abhijeet could only utter **– tarika? "**

Tarika again started looking ahead . - **han , sun rhi hun .bolo."**

Abhijeet heaved a sigh - " **tum** **chahogi ki mein tumhari , tumhari khoobsurti ki , tariff karu , joh ki jayaj bhi hein ."**

She was shocked but happy when heard **tum** from him .

Tarika asked with a shy faint smile – **"mein khoobsurat hun?"**

Abhijeet replied dreamingly – **"han behad , kisi angel jesi" ...**

Tarika – " **esa kya hei muzme joh tumhe achha lagta hei?"**

" **Tumhare yeh ghungrale bal , yeh kali, gehri aankhen , yeh hont ." ...** Suddenly realizing her gaze , he stopped .

Tarika laughed lightly – **salunkhe sir thik hi kehte hei,"**

Abhijeet made face hearing doctors name – **"salunkhe sab ? kya kehte hei?"**

Tarika explained naughtily - " **woh kehte hei , Tarika! kisika pyar itni asani se tumhare naseeb me nahi , tumhe khud kafi mehnat krni padegi us se bulwane ke liye ."**

Abhijeet – **"mein samza nhi."**

Tarika simply averted his questioning look – **kuch nhi."**

They again engrossed in watching the scenery .

Abhijeet . - " **bat batau, phle jb tumhe din rat forensic lab me kam krte dekhta toh bahut achha lgta tha ."**

Tarika - **"kiyun ab nhi lgta?"**

Abhijeet smiled **– now I feel proud on you ,"**

Tarika gave a questioning look.

Abhijeet . - p **ichle kuch mahino me wahan Mumbai me kya kya hua hei , Daya ne muze sab bataya hei ."**... his eyes had pain .

Her eyes again filled with the same emotions remembering that name . and she sensed his hand softly touched her shivering hand .

Abhijeet - **" mein bahut darr gya tha ,Tarika . jb Daya se pta chala ki tum uss Rocky ke pass pahunch gyi ho . ..** ( she could feel fear in his voice ) ...

 **Han manta hun ,ACp sir ka plan full proof tha , par tumhari security mere liye jyada jaruri thi .**

She sensed his grip over her hand was tightening slowly .

 **aur fir uss rat ! ... Daya ka phone aya , tumne mission kamyab kr diya . I felt proud on you par fir usne bataya ki tum buri trha jakhmi ho , mere dil ne muze sou bar kosa , meri wajhse tum uss musibat me fasi thi , chhata tha ki usi waqt tumhare pass chala aau , tumhe gale lga lu , bol du tumhe ki tum akeli nhi ho , mein bhi tumhare sath hun ."**... holding her by shoulder , he turned her facing him , and first time she clearly noticed that pure love in his eyes .

Tarika . - Ab **hijeet ! "**

Abhijeet brought his one hand on her cheek - **"han Tarika , uss rat me , life me pehli bar ek ajeeb si feeling mehsus hui , kisi apne ko khone ka darr mehsus huwa , usi din mene apne ap se ek wada kr liya ."**

Tarika was lost in his eyes **" - kesa wada ? "**

...

Abhijeet replied , peeping in her eyes –

" **mene wada kr liya ki agar zindagi rhi aur tumse mil paya toh apne dil ki bat bol dunga .**

 **bol dunga ki tum kitni ahmiyat rkhti ho mere liye ! ...**

 **tumhare bagair meri shakhsiyat na ke barabar hein ...**

 **tumhare sath har pal jeena chahta hun ...**

 **aur akhri sas lete hue bhi tumhe hi dekhana chaunga "...**

his other hand too crept over her cheek , leaving her eyes filled with tears .

" **par kya tumhe wo zindagi manjur hogi?**

 **.jisme din rat ka dar lga rhega.**

 **Subha ghar se niklu toh shamko wapas aaunga , is bat ki koi guaranty nhi hogi , fir bhi tumhe koi shikayat nhi rahegi ,**

 **Kya tumhe mere sath esi zindagi manjur hein? . ..**

...

TArika placed both her hands on his hands - **" Abhijeet ! sat saal ho gye tabse tumhe janti hun , tumne humesha duty ko apni personal life se jyada priority di hein ,**

 **Mein nhi chahti hun ki tum muze din ke chobiso ghante do , bas itna chahti hun ki ,joh bhi pal mere sath bitao , unpr sirf mera hak ho . kya kr paoge itna? "**

In reply , Abhijeet smiled sweetly – **" shadi karogi muzse? "...**

A surprised scream escaped from her mouth - **Abhijeet !** ...

Tarika couldn t believe her ears , she was shocked on his sudden proposal .

Abhijeet pulled her closer with a naughty grin – **"mene pehle hi bola tha , mein esa hi hun . Unromantic . boring sa ."**

Tarika huffed with a fake anger - **"excuse me! ... Aap kise boring aur unromantic bol rhe ho? .. don t ever dare to call my ABhijeet like this , ok ."**

And she entered in his loving n protective. shell . she was feeling over cloud nine , she was showered with all the bliss in a sudden , her head was rested on his chest and one of his hands was rubbing her back while other was. ruffling her hair lovingly .

Tarika pov . - A **bhijeet !** mein jantI thi ki tum bhi muzse bahut pyar krte ho. Par kabhi express nhi kr paye .

Han , yeh bat sach hein ki kisi aam ladki jese mein bhi tumse woh teen magical words sun na chahti hun , par mein tumhare bolne ka intezar krungi , tab tak unhe wese hi rehne do **,** _ **UNSPOKEN !**_ **" ...**

and she closed her eyes to send back that tear drop which was ready to escape .

...

...

* * *

THE END .

...

So , this two shots ended over here .

Hope u liked it?

( A/N Abhijeet s character over here is completely inspired from FW , A daredevil CID cop but always at back foot when its about expressing his feelings towards HER . M I Right ? )

...

Thnks to all who reviewed for last chap.

Sakshi - thanks dear.

Swinka - no, it was not a dream :0. Thnk u dear .

Sritama - now also you think its really bad? Thnk u dear .

Kamikaze Black - KK :D thnk u dear , is this chap. also Worth of getting such admiring adjectives?

Mahi - ji han , Apke Abhi n Taru r best , happy? Thnk u dear.

Katherine - thnk u dear.

Guest bhirika - thnk u dear.

Deepthi - thnk u dear .

Shubhangi s Abhi - hope all questions r answered . thnk u dear .

Mira - thnk u dear .

ABHIRIKA JAI - thnk u dear.

Kavi - thnk u dear.

Guest - thnk u dear.

Km fan - ur guess is right, hope confusion is clear? Thnk u dear.

Love duo nd crazy for abhirika - liked it? Thnk u dear.

Anushka 544 - lijiye magic kr diya , thnk u dear.

D - thnk u dear.

Arooj - thnk u dear.

Tropicallight - hope u liked it? Thnk u dear.

Priyaa.s - thnk u dear.

Kunalkk - thnk u dear.

A. S . Anjaana - bomb? :0 kya bat hei ji! ... ur all guesses wer right? Thnk u dear.

Guddi abhirika fan - thnk u dear.

Abhijan - thnk u dear.

Sadia manzoor - confusion clear? .thnk u dear.

Aditi - thnk u dear.

KAVINSANJANA - thnk u dear DII.

Guest - thnk u dear .

AAAAAA us. - suspense revealed :0, pasand aya? Thnk u dear .

Mr . bindas - ji han apka guess sahi nikla . thnk u dear.

Xxx - oh ! how is ur heart working now? .thnk u dear.

Radika - thnk u dear .

Abhirika mylove - confusion clear? Thnk u dear.

Mehul410 - sir ! yeh mazak nhi tha , its reality only camera was focused from different angle . thnk u dear .

...

Pls , review for this chap . I am waiting for them as always .:0

...

Hasta La Vista .

It s me MEGHANA .


End file.
